


This Is Our Late Goodbye

by MageOfTheLufaines



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Character Death, I'm Sorry, M/M, Relationship Problems, Relationship(s), Songfic, very sorry, well kind of a songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfTheLufaines/pseuds/MageOfTheLufaines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their past cannot be fixed. Not now, not ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Our Late Goodbye

It had all started with one argument that had soon spiralled out of control. Tino couldn't even remember what had started the argument but soon, his and Berwald's arranged marriage was called off and they went their own separate ways. 

However, loneliness clawed at Berwald's heart and all he could think about was Tino. He thought about the months they'd not been together and a part of him hoped that Tino was now over their petty arguments and that they could finally get back together. For Berwald, there was no one else more perfect than Tino. All he wanted was to spend his life with him. But, dreams don't always come true. 

Berwald parked his car outside Tino's house, sighing to himself as his hands shook. He feared that this would end badly. The sun was slowly setting and he remembered a time when they sat atop a hill, a small picnic in front of them, holding one another close as they watched the sun slowly sink to the horizon. Berwald felt his heart twist in his chest and gritted his teeth, pushing the memory away. After a few deep breaths, Berwald left the car and headed to the door, knocking on it gently. 

When there was no answer, Berwald wanted to turn and head back to his car yet he knew that he had to be strong and figure something out with his ex. That was when the door opened and Tino appeared, looking just as beautiful as the first day they met. Berwald pushed past the lump in his throat, tried to calm himself enough to simply say hello. He didn't get far.

“What the fuck are you doing here?!” Tino asked, his voice low but laced with venom.

“I wanted t' see you...” Berwald simply replied, mentally hitting himself for his lack of explanation. 

“Leave. Before I call the police,” Tino warned, ready to slam the door in his face.

“Tino, I want t' make things up with you. I came t' say 'm sorry for everythin' that happened between us.” 

“Sorry isn't good enough and you know that!” Tino hissed, his once smiling face now one of disgust and hatred. “You simply expect everything to go your way but it doesn't. I've moved on Berwald, I don't need you in my life anymore.”

Berwald felt like his whole world had collapsed right then but he needed confirmation. “What d'you mean by moved on?” 

Tino sighed and his features softened when he saw Berwald's look of fear and loneliness. “I've found myself a new partner... you should do the same.” 

And with that final statement, Tino shut the door. To Berwald, it felt like he was shutting his life away from Berwald forever, forgetting all the memories they'd shared before their arguments. His legs felt weak, as if they'd give way any moment now, but he forced himself to get into his car and drive off. 

That was when the tears started falling. 

All Berwald could think about was how he wanted to turn back time as the tears fell hot and heavy down his cheeks. He wished to stop the arguments before they'd happened, showering his beloved in affection as a way of apologizing for his behaviour. The feeling of worthlessness crowded his mind and he didn't realise how fast he'd been going until it was too late. 

Berwald didn't see the red light. Neither did he see the truck coming from the right as he drove onwards. But he heard the horn blaring when it was too late. 

They always say a quick death is the nicest way to go. 

The truck drove straight into the side of the car, crushing Berwald's body with the impact. His head flung forward and the air bag failed to inflate. The smack to the head was all it took to end Berwald's life. He was only twenty one when he died. 

It wasn't until the morning, while watching the news, that Tino found out about his ex. He stared at the TV, unable to comprehend what he was hearing. His appetite disappeared as the tears fell and he realised that had he just tried to understand his lover, none of this would have happened. It was too late for that now. 

He didn't bother saying goodbye as he left, heading to the hospital as fast as he could. He didn't believe the news and wanted proof. Once he got there, the receptionist told him all that he needed to know. Berwald could not have been saved. In the middle of the hospital reception, Tino fell to his knees and sobbed loud enough for a few doctors to come rushing over to take him away to a private room. They tried to console him yet he continued to blame himself for Berwald's death. 

A few days later, Tino stood in front of a grave. A bouquet of roses was placed down on the ground and Tino crouched in front of the stone slab, fingers tracing the lettering of Berwald's name. 

“I should have become an Oxenstierna... I should have lived with you for the rest of our lives... I'm sorry Berwald, I'm so sorry...” and with tears falling, Tino stood up and was escorted by his new loved back to their car.

**Author's Note:**

> This was such a bad idea and I am so sorry omg my heart hurts now. 
> 
> Okay so another songfic (kinda) to the song Late Goodbye by Poets Of The Fall (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MLn4_Wz3Tc0) 
> 
> Basically I wanted angst and I really hate myself for it now.


End file.
